Helplessly, Hoplessly
by MoukoToradoshi1986
Summary: I sucked at summeries and since this is a ONESHOT I dont it's worth it....so read it and see.....


Helplessly, Hopelessly

S/K One shot

Deep in the lands of the west stood a magnificant stone castle. Surrounding the castle

was a beautiful garden, filled with the most breath taking flowers, as far as the eyed could see.

Tonight was a very beautiful night indeed, the stars and moon shown brightly in the sky lighting

the path of a yound maiden and she walked amongst the gardens stone pathway deep in thought.

'_I can't seem to find the words to tell him who I feel' _, She let out a deep sigh, she's been here for

about now. Sesshomaru brought her here as Inuyashas last request and try as she might, she couldn't

help but begin to fall in love with the seemingly cold hearted demon lord.

Unknown to her that particular Demon was following her in shadows. As she turned to face to large

pond in the middle of the garden he came up behind her and wraped his arms around her lithe form

startling her.

"Oh! Gods Sesshou! you scared me half to death!" Kagome said to him while clutching her chest.

"I did not mean to do so, my apologies" he said with a slight amount of amusment in his normally blank

voice.

sigh "what troubles you?" he asked while laying his chin on her shoulder

"Alot. but I just don't know how to talk about it" she says with another sigh

Sesshomaru nuzzles her neck and says queitly, "I'm sure you find a way"

They were both queit for a while before Kagome took a deep breath '_I think I know how to say it_'

and with Sesshomaru listening she began to sing to him,

"I can stand with the weight of the world

On my shoulders

I can fight with the toughest of the tough

I can laugh in the face

Of all my insecurities

Anytime, anywhere, anything

I'm strong enough"

_The smallest of smiles touch his face as she continued_

"But when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling in love"

_With a sharp intake of breath he held her abit closer and continued to listen,_

"So let consequence do what it will to us

I don't care

Let the stars stand as witness to it all

Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere

I just can't pretend anymore

I'm too sturdy to fall

'Cause when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling in love

I am not afraid"

_She turned in his arms and wraped her arms around his neck and look into his eyes as he _

_held her a bit tighter and closer,_

"I am not afraid...

'Cause when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling...

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly

Falling in love"

_By the time she finished their lips were but a hairs width away from eachother_...

Kagome gave a tiny laugh that tickled his lips and said, " I guess you were right,

I did find a way to say what I need to"

Sesshomaru stair into her eyes, "Did you mean it? Do you love me?",his breath mingling with hers

and his eyes shining with the love he was no longer afraid to show.

"Yes I did, I love you with all my heart Sesshou.", she guessed that was the right answer

becuase he closed the distance between their lip in a soul searing kiss that left

both of them breathless.

He leaned his forhead agianst her and in a breathless voice said, "Gods I love you too"

and kissed her once more tightening his already tight hold on her.

In a quick move he picked her up and in a flash of light he was gone and on his way to his

bed chambers to make her his in body, mind and soul.

* * *

gigglez 

Okay I know that probably suck major Ballz but hey I tried!

There another song I want to do something with but I think it should be a Miroku/Kag Fic since

I like those to as a couple to. if you can help me with ideas or if u wana do a fic using the song

Its called "Making memories of us" by Keith Urban


End file.
